Drakken's Admirer
by nic2neko
Summary: While out Christmas shopping with Shego and Frugal Lucar, Drakken finds out he has an admirer...a 15 year old teenager who won't leave him alone.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas music echoed through the streets of Middleton as snow fell from the sky covering the city in a blanket of white. Everybody was out shopping for presents, including some well-known local villains. Dr. Drakken and his side-kick Shego were among them. It was 2 weeks before Christmas and the stores were practically over-flowing with people of all ages hurriedly searching for the perfect gifts. Shego didn't care much for the whole Christmas season, too commercial. Drakken on the other hand, loved it! In fact, he even decorated the lair. It was a very strange sight indeed to see Snow Man Hank among other things scattered around all the lasers and evil tech that make up a mad scientist's lab.

What was even worse than cheerful music ringing in her ears and people acting so annoyingly festive, was the fact that Frugal Lucar joined them in their Christmas shopping escapade. She didn't even understand why Drakken dragged him along in the first place. Didn't he hate him?

She sighed in relief as they finally left a rather over-crowded and over-priced store. She couldn't take much more of being shoved around by shop-goers. One more time and she was going to let someone have it.

"Watch out Shego, it's kind of icy." Drakken warned, nearly slipping himself on the sidewalk.

"You know, could someone take a minute and throw some rock salt? This is a lawsuit waiting to happen. I mean, it's only three dollars at Smarty Mart…" Lucar rambled on. Hardly paying attention, Drakken looked at his side-kick who was carrying 3 large bags.

Not wanting her to trip he said, "Shego, let me take those for you." his arms outstretched to take her bags. Just as she was about to hand them to him, a sudden shriek rung out from behind her. A girl slid on the ice and was failing at regaining her balance. Shego jumped out of the way just in time before the girl slid into her. Instead, the girl slid right into Drakken's arms.

"Oh, thank you!" The girl gasped, looking up at Drakken.

"Um…you're welcome!" He said, blinking confusingly.

The girl pulled herself out of his arms and brushed herself off. She was a thin girl of 15 with long blonde hair and large green eyes. She wore a long pink

coat with a long flowing scarf around her neck.

"You're Dr. Drakken!" She exclaimed, pointing at him. Drakken gulped, this was it. Shego rolled her eyes half expecting to see Kim Possible jump out of somewhere ready to attack.

"Y-yes I am." He stuttered. She didn't seem to be screaming and running away from him yet.

"I've seen you on TV." The girl said with a smile. "You look better in person." She added. That was something he hadn't expected.

"Thank you, I guess." He said.

"So, you're out Christmas shopping? I bet you're getting something for your girlfriend."

Shego bit her lip, trying to suppress her laughter. This teenage girl was flirting with him. Drakken chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Actually I don't have a girlfriend." He told her.

"Oh! That's too bad. I'm Jenna by the way." She said with a pleasant smile. "Since you're not out shopping for your girlfriend, how about we go get some hot coco?"

"Well, I…" He started, but she interrupted him.

"Good! C'mon." Jenna said grabbing his arm and tugging him across the street.

"That was…weird." Shego commented watching the girl named, Jenna, pull him into a café. Since the whole DNAmy incident a couple years earlier, she never saw anyone flirt with her boss before. It was an odd sight, especially considering he caught the interest of someone many years younger than him. She knew Drakken would never be interested, but it was still strange to her.

Little did she know that later on that week, things were about to get even stranger.

A couple days later there was a knock at the door. "Must be Mother." Drakken said, taking off his goggles and tossing them on the table to go answer the door. Shego just shrugged and continued reading her magazine.

"Oh…um…Jenna, what are you doing here?!" Drakken gasped when he opened the door to find her standing there in the snow, looking half-frozen, possibly from the long hike it took to get up to his lair. Shego quickly lifted her head from her magazine and glanced over her shoulder.

"I came to see you." She said stepping inside. She looked around excitedly, like she was visiting her favorite theme park or something. "I couldn't stop thinking about the other day at the Café."

Drakken let out a small laugh, "Me neither."

"You too?!" She said, her eyes practically sparkling. Shego watched, her eyebrows furrowed, as she watched Jenna suddenly pull Drakken into a hug. He mouthed the word, help, behind her back at Shego. Shego smirked and shrugged, returning to her magazine. She loved to torture Drakken, especially considering it was his idea in the first place to go out Christmas shopping. He pulled away from her and took a step back, quickly sending a glare Shego's way before he turned back to Jenna.

"I can't really talk right now. I'm in the middle of something." He told her, trying to push her out the door, but she spun around him.

"I can help!" She said with a big grin. "I had a job as an assistant before." She added.

"I see...but I already have one." He told her pointing to Shego. Jenna pouted at him, her lower lip trembling.

"Aww, Dr. D how can you refuse?" Shego said with a smirk from behind her magazine. Drakken groaned.

"I don't have any money to pay you." He said, hoping that would deter her, but it didn't.

"I don't care. Just being in the presence of such a genius is enough." Jenna said, taking off her coat. Drakken smiled and puffed his chest out a little.

"You see Shego, someone thinks I'm a genius!"

Shego snorted. "Yea, like a teenager is really qualified to make that kind of judgment." She pointed out. Drakken frowned and hunched over. Jenna didn't even hear her, or at least she pretended to.

"What are you working on?" She asked.

"Oh boy. You had to ask." Shego remarked, knowing that Drakken was going to give her one of his famous rants. Ignoring her, he put his arm around Jenna's shoulder and guided her over to his desk where he was working on a new contraption of his.

From her chair, Shego watched them. She thought it was kind of amusing how this girl could be so enthralled with him, he's Dr. Drakken! She never understood teenage girls these days anyways. Was it because he was a villain? She wondered. The longer she watched them, the more she found herself becoming annoyed. This girl was all over him. Helping him, handing him things, and complimenting him. The worst part about it was that she knew Drakken was enjoying it. She could see it in his face. She knew he wasn't interested in the girl, but he liked all the positive attention. He had to know this was just a faze. In a few days, this would all be blown over, and she'll forget she even liked him.

However, Jenna returned the next day, and the day after that.

One night after she left, Shego sat on the couch flipping through the channels, desperately looking for something to watch wanting to get her mind off of Jenna. Drakken joined her with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. He couldn't stop smiling. It had been a long time since someone payed that much attention to him and complimented him. Shego never did that.

"What's up with you?" She asked, noticing the big smile across his face.

"Just thinking how nice it was to have someone appreciate me for once." He told her. Shego rolled her eyes and ignored him. He was just trying to make her feel bad.

"You know, Jenna said she enjoyed hearing about my latest scheme. Said it was brilliant!" Drakken said, eating a piece of popcorn.

Shego turned to him. "Dr. D, you know this is just a faze right?"

He looked down, suddenly looking sad, and slightly irritated. "I know, but…"

"Don't take anything she says seriously. She's just saying these things because she likes you."

"Shego, why do you have to ruin everything? Can't I just feel good about myself this once?!" He said, his voice becoming louder with every word.

"I'm not ruining anything!" Shego spat. "You are! She's just a stupid teenager!" Drakken winced, slamming the popcorn down on the table. She jumped, not expecting him to make a sudden movement like that.

"And you're just my side-kick!" He hissed.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"You're just my side-kick." He repeated. "I don't pay you to insult me on a day to day basis or tell me what I should or shouldn't think!" She was taken aback. Never had he talked like this to her before.

"Uggh!" Shego groaned, storming up to her room.

Shego slammed her door and angrily plopped down on the bed. Why was she suddenly so annoyed with this Jenna? Drakken was right. Why shouldn't he feel good about himself for once? But he doesn't need her for that. He's got plenty of things to feel good about. He was smart, talented, and kind of cute…

"What am I thinking?!" She said shaking her head. This whole thing was getting to her. The sooner Jenna got out of his life the better.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Shego woke up and got herself ready for work. With luck, Jenna wouldn't show up today like she did very other day that week…but she was wrong. Now that it was Christmas vacation, the little brat could show up anytime she wanted. Shego rolled her eyes and proceeded towards the kitchen for breakfast. She found Drakken and Jenna eating at the table.

"Morning Shego!" Drakken said cheerily.

"Whatever." Shego mumbled, opening the fridge.

"You know Shego," Jenna got up and stood behind her, hands on her hips. "You could be a little bit nicer to Dr. Drakken. He is your boss."

Shego bit her lip, becoming irritated. You could almost feel the tension building up in the room. She tightly grabbed the carton of milk.

"It's alright, Jenna. Don't worry about it." Drakken said, knowing Shego's temper. Jenna said nothing and returned to her seat beside him.

"Good doggie." Shego remarked as she slammed the fridge door behind her. Drakken shot her a look from across the room. Shego paid him no attention and continued making her breakfast in silence.

"I think I'll eat in the living room, something in the room is nauseating me." She said pretending to be oblivious as to what was "nauseating" her, but Drakken knew very well what she was referring to.

"Why don't you just fire her?" Jenna said quietly to Drakken as she left the room. Shego paused outside to listen.

"She's my friend." Drakken told her.

"Well, I don't really see her doing much of anything. She is your side-kick after all. Shouldn't she be doing something other than reading?" Jenna pointed out.

"Well, I suppose, but..." Shego clenched tightly onto her bowl of cereal, her knuckles turning white. Not wanting to hear another word, she took off towards the living room.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Drakken continued. "I couldn't get rid of Shego like that. She's the only one I have." He added.

"Well, I'm here." Jenna said with a wide grin.

Choosing not to answer her he said, "I have work to do." He got up and dumped his plate in the sink, before turning to leave the room.

"Anything I can help with?" Jenna insisted, following him out of the room. Drakken groaned. He just wanted her to leave him alone for a while. He wasn't used to having people around him like this. He wasn't much of a people person to begin with.

"No, I don't think so. Don't you have any plans with your family?" Drakken asked. Everybody had plans with their families. Christmas was only a couple of weeks away.

"I suppose, but I'd rather spend it with you." She said wrapping her arm around his.

From the living room, Shego could hear the whole stomach-turning conversation and rolled her eyes. Were all teenagers this stupid? She thought to herself. Thinking back, she remembered her teenage years. "I was never that ridiculous." Shego mumbled to herself. How could she be? She was always being pushed around by her brothers, particularly Hego, who was the eldest.

"I'm sure your family misses you." Drakken said, trying to convince her to leave. Jenna sighed, feeling defeated.

"I guess so. I'll see you later Dr. Drakken." She said blowing him a kiss on the way out.

Once she was well out of earshot, Drakken said, "Thank God." He looked over to the couch where he could see the top of Shego's head.

"You ok Shego?" He asked heading towards her.

"Been better." She replied. Drakken leaned over the back of the couch.

"Jenna getting to you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"What gave you that impression?" She said sarcastically.

Drakken chuckled. "Doesn't take a genius to figure it out." He could read Shego like a book by now.

"So you admit you're not a genius?" Shego joked.

"Shego! That's not what I meant." He exclaimed.

Not wanting to talk about Jenna to Drakken, Shego changed the subject. "So, what are you going to do today?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to head out. I didn't get a chance to finish my Christmas shopping." He told her.

"Oh ok. I'll just hang around. It'll be nice to have some peace and quiet without Miss Goo, Goo Eyes for a day."

"I'll see you later Shego." He said heading out the door, grabbing his blue overcoat on the way out.

Drakken arrived in town about an hour later. The stores were more packed than ever making it a little bit more difficult for him to find a present for Shego. She didn't know it, but that was the best part of Christmas for him. Sure he enjoyed watching all the Christmas specials on TV and decorating, but he really enjoyed giving Shego something after all the hard-work she did for him. It was the least he could do. He just hoped he wouldn't run into Jenna while he was out. He jumped every time he saw someone wearing a pink coat.

He stood in the middle of the store for a moment trying to decide which aisle to head down. "What would she like this year?" He wondered out loud.

A salesperson saw him and came up to him. "Happy holiday's sir!" The boy greeted him. "Is there anything I can help you out with?"

"I'm looking to buy a present for my…um…" He had never been asked this question before. He finally settled on "employee." The salesman gave him a critical look.

"My friend." Drakken corrected himself.

"I see. What is your friend into?" He asked hoping to get some kind of lead.

He thought about it for a moment. "Well, I was thinking about getting her a new coat? Her old one from Club Orange is kind of worn out." He explained.

"You mean Club Banana?"

"Yes..." Drakken groaned blushing, feeling awkward. Why did he have such a problem remembering names?

"Coats are right this way." The salesman said guiding him to the opposite end of the store.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The salesman asked.

"No, thank you." Drakken said.

"By the way, why don't you get something nicer than a coat?"

"Why? She needs one." He said, kind of taken aback by the salesman's comment.

"Because obviously she means more to you than just a friend and far more than an employee." He pointed out. "Just think about it." He said with a wink before he left.

As he looked around at the coats he thought about the salesman's words and what they meant. None of the coats seemed like anything Shego would like…and his heart wasn't really into getting her one anyway. Instead he strode over the jewelry section. It wasn't nearly as crowded as he thought it would be.

"Drakken!" A familiar high-pitched voice shrieked. He turned around and came face to face with Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible.

"Oh swell!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Not planning to steal anything are you?" She asked, her arms folded.

"No! It's Christmas. I don't feel like spending it in jail thank you very much." He told her, feeling irritated.

"So, why would a super-villain be looking at expensive jewelry?" Kim asked, feeling skeptical.

Drakken could feel himself blushing again. "I was…um…looking for something for my Mother." He lied.

"Are you sure you're not shopping for a certain side-kick?" Kim asked feeling kind of smug.

"No!" He yelled becoming more irritated.

"Oh c'mon Drakken, we all know you have a thing for Shego." Ron said with a smirk.

Drakken stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. "I…well…she…um…"

Kim chuckled. She couldn't wait to see what excuse he was going to come up with.

"Fine! Just don't say anything ok?!" He growled, folding his arms.

"So, which one were you planning on getting her?" Ron asked curiously. Drakken turned around.

"I don't know." He said, staring down into the glass cabinet. He kind of felt overwhelmed by all the choices. "I think she likes silver." Drakken said, scratching his head.

"What about that one?" Ron said pointing to a ring.

"Ron, you don't give a girl a ring unless you're planning on proposing." Kim stated.

Ron gasped. "Are you?!"

"No! I just want to get her something nice…like a necklace or something." Even if he did propose, he knew Shego would never say yes. He wasn't her type, whatever that was. He stared at all the nice jewelry trying to decide which one was more Shego.

"Mhm…she's not the sentimental type anyways." He sighed, giving up.

"All girls are sentimental." Kim told him. "Some more than others. I know she's, well, Shego, but that doesn't mean she won't like something nice. Just try." Kim insisted.

She stood beside him and looked with him. If it wasn't for the fact that Kim Possible was his arch-nemesis, she was actually quite nice. He thought.

"What about that one?" Drakken said pointing to a silver necklace with a small emerald pendant.

"Yea! That's totally Shego!" Kim said, agreeing with him.

"I'll take it!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was 3 days till Christmas and instead of being with her family, Jenna spent as much time as she could in the lab with Drakken. Drakken who was getting increasingly more irritated wished she would just leave or something. He was expecting his mother soon and if she saw Jenna around things would get "weird".

"I love to watch you work. You look so cute!" Jenna said playing with his ponytail. He hated that. Drakken swatted her hand away gently and ignored her. There had to be someway of escaping this. "You know, I think I forgot something at the store." He lied getting up and backing away from Jenna. "Yea! I need pie crust…and… and noodles…. I'll be right back. I'm sure Shego won't mind keeping you busy." And with that he quickly left. Shego glared at him. How could he leave her with this love sick teenager?

Jenna shrugged and sat beside Shego on the couch. Shego folded her arms and sat there silently. She had nothing in common with this girl.

"Drakken is so dreamy." She sighed. Shego groaned. Drakken was going to be dreaming alright…dreaming of a black and blue Christmas. Shego thought to herself.

"Don't you think so?" Jenna asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Dr. D?! No way!" She exclaimed. Jenna giggled. She might have been 15, but she wasn't stupid.

Annoyed at the girl's smug expression Shego asked, "And don't you like anybody your age?"

"Well, there is this one boy." She started.

"And?"

"He's so cute, with his puppy dog eyes and curly hair." Jenna described with a wide grin.

"Are you describing a boy or a cocker spaniel?" Shego sarcastically remarked.

"He's not a dog! He's actually really sweet…but I don't think he knows I exist." She told him.

"Have you ever tried to talk to him?" Shego asked. She couldn't believe she was talking about boys to a teenager.

"Every time I try he seems to be preoccupied or something." Jenna continued.

"What's his name?"

"Daniel Tabins."

"What about you, Shego? Don't you like anybody?" The girl asked.

Shego laughed. "Me? I'm evil! I have no time for things like that." She denied.

"Yea, but even villains can love." Jenna pointed out.

"How would you know?" Shego asked, feeling doubtful that a teenager could know much about villains.

"I can tell. Dr. Drakken is a villain and he's in love."

Shego stared at her, dazed for a moment. Drakken in love? With who?

Jenna looked away and sighed softly, "probably with me though."

Shego rolled her eyes and said nothing. She was still kind of stunned at the thought of Drakken being in love. Why was she suddenly so concerned with who it was? It couldn't possibly be Jenna…couldn't possibly be her either…so who was it?

A moment later, Drakken came in the door with a bag of groceries. "It's so crowded out there." He said, gasping for air. "Never thought I'd get out of the store alive." He added.

"Are you alright?" Jenna ran to his aid.

"Yes, unfortunately." He mumbled, realizing she was still there. He thought Shego would have scared her off by now.

He handed the bag of groceries to Jenna, who happily unloaded them. While she was distracted, he took the opportunity to return to his work. He wanted to get something done before his mother showed up…which could be any second.

"Dr. D, there's something I want to talk to you about." Shego said, walking towards his desk where he sat.

"If it's about that cruise you wanted to go on…" Drakken started, but she stopped him.

"No, that's not it."

"Oh ok, go on." He said, turning his full attention on her for the moment. Shego stared down at the floor suddenly feeling awkward. He had never seen her act like this before. Being awkward wasn't Shego's thing. He was usually the one that was awkward.

"Dr. D do you…um…" Suddenly, the front door swung open before Shego had a chance to finish, and in stepped Momma Lipsky.

"Merry Christmas!" She cried out, her arms outstretched. "Come give Mommy a great big hug!" She said pulling Drakken into one of her air-tight hugs.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" He gasped.

"Oh and Merry Christmas Shego!" Mama Lipsky said, finally acknowledging that Shego was standing there too.

"Ok, your groceries are all put away Dr. Drakken." Jenna said leaving the kitchen and joining them again in the lab.

"Who's this?" Mama Lipsky asked.

"A…a…friend." Drakken mumbled. "Mom this is Jenna." He said reluctantly introducing them.

"It's always nice to meet Drewbie's little friends. Are you in therapy too?" She said, shaking the young girl's hand. Drakken shook his head.

"Drewbie…therapy?" Jenna asked, looking at Drakken confusingly. Drakken just shook his head. Mama Lipsky had only been there about a minute and managed to embarrass him already.

"Jenna, I think it's about time to head home. It's getting late." Drakken said rubbing his temples.

"Yea, I think so. Night Dr. Drakken. Nice meeting you." She said smiling awkwardly down at Mama Lipsky who was extremely short compared to the rest of them.

"She's a nice girl. Have you asked her out on a date yet?" She asked. Drakken laughed, "No. Not…my type." He said. She was too young for him to begin with and he had his mind set on someone else for another thing.

"You know Drew, you really should try to visit me more. I only get to see you on holidays lately." His mother said, placing her hands on her hips. It was true though. He was always caught up in his work and made little time for his personal life, it always took a backseat.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy." He apologized.

"Just like your father, work, work, work." She pointed out. Drakken rolled his eyes, looking as though that wasn't something he wanted to hear.

Shego never heard Mr. Lipsky mentioned before. She never really thought about it up till now. How come he was never brought up? She pondered quietly to herself as she observed Drakken and his mother.

Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted when Mama Lipsky said, "I'm going to go make some coffee."

Drakken said nothing and just stared silently out the window watching the snow fall outside. Earlier, he heard someone say that they were going to have a blizzard. But that wasn't on his mind right now.

Shego noticed that he seemed distant…and kind of sad. "Dr. D? You ok?" She asked, making him jump slightly.

"Wha…what did you say Shego?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Are you ok?" She repeated. Why did she care? She never cared about him before.

"Yea. I'm fine." He replied with a faint smile. Obviously the subject of his father was very touchy for him…but why? Shego nodded, accepting his answer no matter how false she thought it was. It was best not to pry about something so personal like that. In due time perhaps, he would tell her.

Moments later, Mama Lipsky came back in. "It's brewing." She announced to the room. They both smiled pretending to care.

The rest of the day they sat around talking about this and that with Mama Lipsky. She mostly liked to reminisce about the old days when Drakken was a boy. He didn't like it however. The stories were usually embarrassing, even more so when they were told in front of Shego.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Mama Lipsky said making her way to the staircase. When she visited she usually stayed in the guest bedroom. "Goodnight everybody!"

"Did you get your Christmas shopping done?" Shego asked Drakken.

"Yes, I did actually. Found something for you." He told her.

"Ooh, what is it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Give me a hint then." She insisted.

"No." He said sternly.

"Please?" He looked away knowing that she was giving him her best puppy dog pout.

"Fine! It's…shiny." He answered, unable to resist.

She sat and thought for a moment. Something shiny? What on Earth could it be? A new phone maybe?

"What about you? Did you finish your shopping?" He asked.

"Yep and I'm not telling you what you got either." She said.

"But I gave you a hint." He exclaimed.

"Ok, it's something you want."

"World domination?" He joked.

"No, silly!" She laughed, tapping him on the shoulder.

He liked watching her laugh, especially when she wasn't mocking him. He felt his stomach do a flip. Drakken wanted to kiss her. He looked away and stared at the tree, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shego asked, realizing he suddenly got quiet.

"No." He said, still not looking at her.

"What's wrong then?" She placed her hand gently on his.

His heart was racing. He looked up at her. She was so beautiful especially in the soft light from the fireplace.

"Shego, I…" He slowly leaned closer to her. Their faces mere inches apart. Suddenly, there was a loud, booming knock on the door making them both jump in unison.

"Who could that be?" Drakken said to Shego as he headed to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked through the intercom.

"Does Dr. Drakken live here?" A boy's voice replied.

"This is he."

"I need to speak with you. It's important!" The boy said.

"What's your name?" Drakken asked.

"You don't know me, but my name is Daniel Tabins."

Shego stood up. "Let him in." She said.

"You know him?"

"Just do it." Shego insisted. Drakken didn't know why she wanted to see him, but he pressed the buzzer, and let him in anyways.

In stormed a tall, lanky boy with blonde curly hair and big brown eyes. He wore a puffy yellow jacket and jeans.

"Now listen here, Dr. Drakken! I know you're a super-villain, but I don't care. You just don't go stealing another guy's girl." The boy named, Daniel shouted, shoving Drakken backwards.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal anybody's girl!" Drakken yelled.

He went to push Daniel back, but the boy quivered in fear blocking his face with his arms. "Aaah!" He screamed. "I know you're a villain, but please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to push ya." He pleaded.

Shego wanted to laugh. This boy was actually scared of Drakken. That was new. Drakken lowered his arms. "Alright. Now, what do mean, stealing someone's girl?" He asked.

"Jenna was mine. I was going to ask her out before you came along." Daniel stuttered. Drakken opened his mouth to say something, but Shego intervened.

"Calm down. Nobody stole your girl. Jenna has been following him around. She's stuck to him like Velcro." She explained. Drakken agreed with her on that.

"She's stuck to every super-villain like Velcro." Daniel told them. "But this is the last straw. Every time I work up the nerve to ask her out, a super-villain pops out of nowhere, and she falls in love." He ranted. "And let me tell you something, it isn't easy asking a pretty girl out." He added.

Drakken nodded. He was all too familiar with that.

"It isn't that hard Daniel. Just ask." Shego said.

"Yes it is. What if she rejects me?" He said, suddenly sounding pitiful. Drakken nodded. He was all too familiar with that as well.

"At least you'll know." Shego said. "I bet you'll be surprised."

Drakken wondered why Shego was helping this boy. This wasn't like her. She obviously knew something he didn't.

"I guess you're right." Daniel agreed.

"The only problem is I don't know ice skate." He told them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Drakken asked, feeling confused.

"I heard she likes ice skating and I want to do that with her on our first date." He explained.

"Well, I can teach you." Shego said.

Daniel smiled widely. "Really?!"

"Yea, be here first thing tomorrow morning." She said, guiding him out the door.

"Ok, I will!"

"Ok, I'm confused. Why are you helping him?" Drakken asked, folding his arms.

"Because if he asks Jenna out then she'll be out of our hair. She won't care about you anymore." Shego clarified.

Drakken smiled. "Ooh, good!" He chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I've got a busy day tomorrow."

"You know I don't know how to ice skate either." Drakken pointed out as he followed her up the stairs.

"Are you asking to tag along?"

"Maybe."

Shego turned around, blocking the stairs off.

"Don't you trust me?" She teased.

"Of course I do." Drakken said with a cough.

"Feeling jealous then?" Shego whispered. He blushed again.

"Shego!"

"Uh, huh. That's' what I thought." She chuckled with a smirk.

"Mhmm!" Drakken groaned as they continued up the stairs.

"Night Dr. D!" Shego waved as she disappeared behind her bedroom door. In a way she was kind of looking forward to tomorrow. It had been a while since she had some real fun. She hadn't been ice skating since she was a child…and she was also looking forward to seeing how bad Drakken's ice skating skills were. Tomorrow is going to be interesting. Shego thought as she crawled underneath the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me sooo long to finish this. A lot has been going on this year. I really wanted this finished for Christmas and now it's practically June. I'm really sorry about that. Now that its practically summer I should have more time to write. Enjoy!

Morning came very quickly at Drakken's lab. They barely had a chance to wake up when Daniel showed up. As they stepped outside they were met with a sudden wave of brisk, cold, air. Daniel didn't much like winter, but Jenna loved it. She liked wearing hats and boots, and kicking her way through the piles of snow. Daniel on the other hand preferred summer. He often thought of moving away from such a cold place when he got older.

"So, Dr. D, when was the last time you went ice-skating?" Shego asked curiously.

"Once back in college. It was a disaster. I broke my glasses and couldn't see to get off the ice." He explained as he drove Shego, Daniel, and Mama Lipsky to the nearest ice-skating rink. Shego snorted, a picture of Drakken stuck on the ice with no glasses flashing across her mind. Drakken chuckled. Back then he was embarrassed, but now it did seem pretty funny. At least with Shego it was funny… A few moments later they arrived at the ice-skating rink. Luckily for Drakken and Daniel, there was practically nobody there.

Drakken sat on a bench with Mama Lipsky and watched as Shego guided poor Daniel across the ice, his legs sliding all over the place. "One step at a time." Shego told him.

"I'm trying." He whimpered.

"Pretend your sliding around on a wood floor in your socks."

"Um…ok…" Daniel reluctantly agreed. He slowly slid one foot out, then the other, nervously inhaling with every step he took in fear that he would fall.

"You're getting it." Shego told him. Daniel smiled.

"I'm going to let you go now." She said instantly letting go of his hand.

"Wait, what?!" He gasped. All of a sudden his legs began flailing everywhere and he tumbled over onto his rear. Drakken chuckled quietly to himself.

"I wasn't prepared for that." He told her, shaking his head.

"That's the point." She said, helping him up. "Let's try this again." She took him carefully around the rink one more time.

When she let him go, he fell over a second time. "You know, I think I do better when you're holding my hand." Daniel said with a smile. Shego raised an eyebrow at his comment. Was he hitting on her? Pretty good for a dork. She thought to herself.

Ignoring him she said, "You're getting better. One more time."

"Is that Shego's boyfriend?" Mama Lipsky asked, taking a sip from a cup of coffee she seemed to procure from mid-air. "No!" He said a little bit louder than he had intended. Why was his mother so obsessed with who was in a relationship with who? He thought to himself.

Shego quickly glanced over at Drakken from over her shoulder. He looked sad and a bit annoyed. She wondered what Mama Lipsky said this time?

Without warning, Shego quickly let Daniel go, not giving him a chance to fall over this time. He made it half-way around the rink when he realized Shego wasn't holding his hand anymore.

"I did it!" He exclaimed raising his arms victoriously…then fell over. Shego laughed and skated towards him.

"Now you can take Jenna ice-skating." She said, helping him.

"Well…I don't really want to now."

Shego's face fell. "Why not?" She asked, puzzled and slightly annoyed that she did all this for nothing.

"Because I like you." Shego stood there in shock for a moment, then shook her head. This wasn't in the plan.

"Huh?"

"You're much prettier than Jenna… and interesting. I didn't realize villains were so cool!" He said with a big dorky smile. "Why don't we go on a date?"

Before Shego could reply, he pulled her into a hug, and said, "Great! Tomorrow night then!"

"You're sure he's not her boyfriend?" Mama Lipsky asked. Drakken groaned and rolled his eyes. Shego skated towards them.

"Dr. D, it's your turn ya know." She pointed out. Drakken reluctantly got up and joined her. Her stared hesitantly at the ice.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said, holding her hand out for him to take. He looked back and forth from her hand to her face. Her expression wasn't condescending or annoyed, she actually looked gentle.

"No, I want to." He said, taking her hand, bravely taking a step onto the ice. He went to slip, but Shego stopped him.

"Just do what I told Daniel, pretend you're on a wood floor in your socks." She told him.

"I used to fall over in my socks too." He admitted with a chuckle.

"Oy." This was going to be interesting, she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Just try to walk." She said.

"Not like that!" She gasped as he put his foot too far out and slid out into a split.

He wanted to cry. He didn't know what was worse the pain or the embarrassment. Shego bit her lip.

"Are you ok Drewbie?!" Mama Lipsky called out from the bleachers. Did she really have to call him that in a public place? He could hear the kids on the other side of the rink laughing at him.

"Not really, but I'll be fine." He moaned.

"We can stop if you want?" Shego said.

"No, I can do this." He said, getting up.

"If you say so." She said taking his hand once more.

"Go slowly." She said.

"I am." He groaned, trying to concentrate. After a minute or so he felt a bit more confidant and looked up from the ice, but his heart sank when he caught a quick glimpse of the teenagers across the rink. They looked like they were smirking at him. Suddenly he lost his balance, and fell over, pulling Shego down with him.

"Drakken!" She exclaimed lying on her back, facing the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." He said, feeling even worse now. "Maybe ice-skating isn't for me..." He added.

"Oh yea? What makes you think that?" She remarked, feeling annoyed.

"Those kids." He said, nodding his head towards the teens behind them. She looked over at them and rolled her eyes.

"I bet they looked pretty stupid when they learned how to ice-skate too." She assured him. Drakken said nothing. All he could think of was how the kids treated him back in school. Shego suddenly felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry." She said with a small smile, as she went to help him up.

"Drewbie!" Mama Lipsky exclaimed making her way towards them on the ice.

"Are you ok?! Oh my goodness!" Without proper skates she couldn't maintain a proper footing and fell backwards sliding the rest of the way on her bum.

"Uh oh." Drakken said, as she slid into them knocking them back onto the ice. Suddenly, he found himself face to face with Shego. He blushed and froze on the spot, realizing that he and Shego were in a very compromising position.

"S-sorry." He stuttered, hoping she wasn't angry with him. She wasn't, but her attention was quickly drawn to the teenagers whistling and laughing behind them.

Shego's face turned a bright shade of red. She pushed Drakken off of her and jumped to her feet. She chased after the teenagers and sent balls of plasma their way as they quickly headed towards the nearest exit. What is it with teenagers? Were they all this stupid?! At least the ones she ran into lately were…

She turned back to find Drakken and Mama Lipsky sitting on the ice. "I didn't realize how dangerous ice skating was." Mama Lipsky said placing a hand over her mouth. Drakken rolled his eyes, thinking quietly to himself that it was only dangerous when they brought her along. "You two ok?" Shego asked, skating back over to them.

"Been better." Drakken replied, feeling somewhat disgusted. She helped the both of them up and guided Mama Lipsky back to the bleachers, where she hoped she would remain seated for a while.

"Ready to try again Dr. D?" She asked heading back towards Drakken.

"I think so." He said. There was nobody here to watch him fail now. He thought. Shego held out her hand once more.

"Shego, where did you learn how to skate?" Drakken asked as they slowly skated across the ice. Shego paused for a moment. She wasn't one to talk about her past.

"When I was a kid, my mother took me ice skating. She liked ice skating." She quickly told him. Drakken knew better than to ask her anymore. Apparently talking about the past was painful to her. Shego hated the silence that lingered between them for a moment.

"Hey, Dr. D! You're skating!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Yea!" He said a grin spreading across his face. Before he knew it, he started skating a little bit faster than before.

"Doing pretty good!" Shego said encouraging him.

"Drakken!" A familiar voice suddenly rang out.

Shego and Drakken stopped to see where the voice had come from. He groaned. "Kim Possible! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was next door about to leave the mall when I heard some teenagers run out of here. I came to see what happened." She explained

. "They were being jerks!" Shego snapped. "And that was a reason to scare them to death?" Kim said, placing her hands on her hips. Shego rolled her eyes and said nothing. She wasn't in a mood for this.

"C'mon, Dr. D. Let's go." Shego said, grabbing Drakken by the wrist and pulling him across the ice. Drakken didn't resist. He didn't much feel like ice-skating anymore anyways.

"What are you two doing here?" Kim asked them as they sat down on the bleachers to take off their ice-skates.

"Shego was teaching Drewbie how to skate." Mrs. Lipsky answered.

"You don't know how to skate Drakken?" Ron asked with a chuckle

. "Ron, you don't know how to ice-skate either." Kim pointed out.

"Oh…yea…"

"That's not like you Shego, helping Drakken out like that." She added with a smirk.

"No, it's not like me. Maybe it's all this Christmas cheer rubbing off on me." She replied taking Drakken by his hand and escorting him out.

"I have a question Miss Possible." Mama Lipsky said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Is there something going on between my boy and his assistant?" She asked. Ron snorted and turned away. Kim smiled awkwardly.

"More than you know." She replied cryptically.

"But she doesn't seem to like him much." Mama Lipsky said in a sad tone.

"I think she'll come around." Kim assured her.

"I hope so." She said leaving the rink.

They went back to lair without another word to each other. For Drakken it was a long ride home lost in his thoughts. Somehow he always managed to embarrass himself in front of Shego. For once, he wished he could impress her…but that alone would be a Christmas miracle. She would never fall for a dork like him.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Mama Lipsky said heading up to her room. Drakken on the other hand decided to drown his thoughts in his work. Shego in her own way felt kind of bad for him, but right now it was best to leave him alone. He didn't seem like he was in a mood to be bothered. So, she sat in the living room and watched television for the remainder of the day.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Drakken and Shego both turned and stared at the door. Somehow they both knew exactly who that was. Shego got up and opened the door. Jenna angrily stepped inside and pushed Shego back.

"What's the big deal?!" Jenna exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked, apparently confused.

"I heard Daniel is taking you on a date tomorrow!" She told her. Drakken looked at Shego, looking as though he wanted to laugh.

"You are?" He asked.

"He's been telling everybody how much he's in love with you. I know you're a villain, but how could you do this to me?" Shego opened her mouth to defend herself, but Jenna just kept on interrupting her.

"If I can't have Daniel then Dr. Drakken is mine!" She shouted stomping towards Drakken.

"Go ahead, you can have him." Shego said folding her arms.

"You mean…you don't like, like him?" Jenna asked Shego, apparently confused this time. Shego looked at Drakken who suddenly looked sad.

"I…I…Let me explain myself, Jenna. I don't want Daniel. I took him out today to teach him how to ice-skate so he could take you out on a date, not me. How was I supposed to know he had a crush on me?" Shego said, folding her arms.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. He doesn't want me, he wants you. At least I still have Dr. Drakken." Jenna turned to Drakken with a hopeful smile. Drakken felt a lump form in his throat.

"Jenna, listen to me. You're a nice girl, but…um…you really need to find someone your own age." He said.

"What are you saying Dr. Drakken?" Jenna asked, her smile fading away.

"I have feelings for someone else." He told her.

"So, you don't want me either?" Jenna cried. After all the times she annoyed him, he found himself feeling bad for her. "Nobody wants me!" She exclaimed, bursting out in tears and storming out of the lair.

Shego felt bad but she found herself less concerned about Jenna, but more concerned about who the person was that Drakken claimed he had feelings for.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about her anymore." Drakken said, slowly turning back to his work. Shego disappeared in her room without another word. Who was Drakken in love with? Why didn't she know about this?


	5. Chapter 5

It was Christmas Eve at Drakken's lair. Mama Lipsky was cooking in the kitchen and Drakken sat in the living room enjoying himself watching Snowman Hank. Shego hated Snowman Hank, but tolerated it for Drakken's sake. The entire lair smelled like a sugar cookie candle. It was making the both of them hungry.

"Anyone want one of Santa's cookies and a glass of milk?" Mama Lipsky said placing a plate in front of them filled with cookies in Christmas shapes.

"Yes, please?" Drakken said with a big grin. He felt so at ease. It felt great not to be working on world domination for a little while. Just before Mama Lipsky could announce that it was time to open presents the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mama Lipsky said running towards the door. Kim and Ron stood there, which was pretty unusual.

"We haven't done anything!" Drakken yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know. We just came by to wish you two a Merry Christmas." Kim said.

"Well, Kim did. I don't." Ron said, but Kim elbowed him.

"Ow!"

"Why?" Shego asked feeling somehow suspicious. They were never this nice…even on the holidays. Was there something going on between Drakken and Kim? Maybe she was the girl he was talking about? Drakken knew perfectly well why they were there though. They wanted to see Drakken give Shego his gift. Typical teenage curiosity. He thought to himself.

"Well, you guys are just in time for presents." Mama Lipsky told them. "Have a seat."

"Here you go Drewbie!" She said handing up a parcel wrapped in blue snowman paper. He tore it open and a sweater fell into his lap…a knitted sweater. Most likely one that Mama Lipsky knitted herself. It was really big and really blue.

"Thanks Mom!" Drakken said giving her a hug.

"Put it on. I want to see you in it." She insisted. Drakken could feel his face getting hot from embarrassment.

"Um…ok." He said pulling it over his head. It was even bigger when he wore it.

"It's comfy." He said. Shego smiled. He really looked like a big dork…but a cute one. Shego shook her head. What was she thinking? Drakken…cute?

"I made you one too, Shego!" Mama Lipsky said handing Shego her present. She opened it to reveal a green poncho. It was actually kind of nice. Shego thought, putting it on.

"Thank you!" Shego said with a smile. Mama Lipsky did always manage to make her feel like she had a family. She hated her brothers.

"What did you get Shego Dr. Drakken?" Kim asked with a sly smile. Drakken chuckled awkwardly as he picked up his present and held it before Shego. It was smaller than she expected.

"Open it." Drakken said with a gulp. Kim smiled at him, assuring him everything would be alright. Shego pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. It was a silver necklace with a single green emerald on it. She gasped. "Dr. D!"

"Do you like it?" Drakken asked, biting his lip. He couldn't tell whether she hated it or actually liked it.

"I mean, if you don't like it I still have the receipt. I just thought that…"

"I love it!" She said still stunned. Drakken never got her anything nice like this before. She pulled it out of the box and tried putting it on her neck.

"Here, let me do it." Drakken said carefully tying the necklace on.

"Thank you." She said looking down at it. Drakken was glad he got it for her. It suited her. Both were pretty.

"My gift is so lame compared to this." Shego said picking up her gift. Drakken tore it open and it revealed to be a pair of new work goggles complete with night-vision.

"It's perfect!" He said smiling at her. His heart jumped a little bit when he looked at her…like he wanted to kiss her.

"Well, I think we ought to head back home. Dad must be done decorating the house by now." Kim said grabbing Ron by the hand and leaving. "Merry Christmas!" She said.

"You too!" Mama Lipsky said shutting the door behind them.

"Well that was nice." She said disappearing into the kitchen again, probably to get more cookies.

"Drew?" Shego said. Drakken stared at her, shocked that she used his real name.

"Yes?"

"About the other day…you said you had feelings for someone else, who was it?" Shego asked, playing with her necklace. Before Drakken had a chance to respond, the doorbell rang again. Shego rolled her eyes. How many more people were going to show up? When Shego answered the door, Jenna and Daniel stood there, arms wrapped around each other.

"Merry Christmas! We just came to tell you that we're together now thanks to you." Jenna said.

"That's good!" Shego said.

"We're going to go ice-skating now. See you later." Daniel said turning to leave. Jenna stayed behind for a minute longer.

"Shego, I know we didn't always agree, but I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. Drakken loves you. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you."

"Me?" Shego said, stunned. Jenna nodded and turned to leave.

"Merry Christmas!"

Shego shut the door and turned to Drakken who was standing behind her. "Is it true?" Shego asked, still playing with her necklace.

"Yes." He answered softly. All this time she was worried he had feelings for someone else.

"Oh! Look! Mistletoe!" Mama Lipsky said coming into the room with a plateful of cupcakes. Drakken and Shego looked up to find that they were standing right under the mistletoe.

"So I guess we have to kiss, huh?" Drakken said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess so." Shego said leaning towards him. She softly placed her lips against his, but only for a couple of moments.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. D!" He smiled and kissed her again.

"Merry Christmas!"

Fin

I know kind of sappy and sort of OOC. But I can't really see it being finished any other way. Hope you liked it!


End file.
